My baby girl
by EmrysGleek
Summary: Tracy left 6 months ago. No'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.         Liam/Tracy fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 1

"Post is here!" Carmen shouted as she dumped a pile on the table.. Mike quickly scooped it up. "Bill, bill, bill, Liam, bill…" "What!" Liam's voice echoed. He snatched the elegant white box off Mike and tore the lacy pink bow of it. On the inside of the lid it read.

_**Liam,**_

_**You must read this and open it alone. No' one may see what's in this.**_

_**Tracy x**_

"A secret admirer?" Electra sniggered. Liam shot her a sarcastic smile and quickly excused himself to his room. He raced up to the 'Pink Palace' and plopped himself on his bed. Cautiously he opened the tissue paper in the box to reveal 2 presents and 2 silver envelopes. They were numbered in order of 1 to 4. He gently opened the package labelled number 1. It was a pink tissue paper square. He tore the paper to reveal a baby grow. He was confused as he read the lettering on it.

**WORLDS**

**BEST**

**DAD!**

Liam stared confused at the grow trying to figure out what it could mean. He decided the answer would be in the next package. He opened the number 2 package. It was an envelope. He pulled out a letter. With shaking hands he started to read.

_**Dear Liam,**_

_**If you haven't already figured it out, I'm pregnant. And you're becoming a father…**_

Liam's eyes grew wide. He dropped the letter and looked over at the baby grow. It all made sense now. The baby grow was for his baby. His and Tracy's baby. He picked up the letter again and continued to read.

_**If you're wondering why I didn't tell you earlier was because I was scared. I needed to sort myself out before I told you. I suppose I should tell you some things. We're having a baby girl. I only found out yesterday. Also the reason I left so hastily was because I didn't want the kids to know I was pregnant. I would have to face all sorts of questions like who's the father and I obviously couldn't answer that. I also couldn't face you knowing that I was carrying your child. If you look inside the baby grow you'll find a picture.**_

Liam once again threw down the letter. He gingerly looked inside the grow and pulled out a smoothly surfaced picture. His eyes welled up at the sight. It was a pregnancy scan. His fingers traced the outline of a blob which he assumed was the baby. All of a sudden he found his cheeks sodden with tears as he stared down at the picture. A baby. His baby. His baby girl. In excitement he picked up the letter again.

_**I assume you are now crying looking at our daughter. I was as well. I would like it if you could please open present number 3.**_

_**Tracy x**_

Liam picked up present number 3. It was heavy. The pink paper was covered in sticky tape. He muttered under his breath about how Tracy always went the extra mile in wrapping. He remembered his 15th birthday present. It took 2 pairs of scissors to break into it, only to find a riddle to solve to find his actual present. Finally he tore it open. Out fell a phone. Not just any phone but the new iphone 4s. Liams eyes nearly popped out of his head. His fingers pressed down the square and it said – **Slide to open**. He gladly obliged. Up popped a new text message. It read…

**OPEN ENVELOPE 4**

**TXXX**

Liam pulled apart the envelope trying to reach the letter. At last it was free. Liam looked at the handwriting.

_**Liam,**_

_**I'm sure you're bubbling with excitement at the phone but you can't use it properly. I bought it so only you can call me and I can only call you. I've sorted out our numbers already. Also we can do face time which is easier than phone calls. The reason why only we can contact each other is (plus cam for emergencies) is that this can help us arrange things without people snooping around. I have decided that when I am 8 months pregnant (in one month) Cam is to foster you so you can come stay with us and help me out with the baby. Once she is 9 months old you can move back into the dumping ground but still live with us on weekends. Our daughter can go to day-care on weekdays. I know we need to discuss this, that's why you have the phone. Call me when you get this.**_

_**Tracy Beaker**_

_**Xoxo**_

Liam placed his head back on the pillow. That was a lot for a 16 year old to take in within an hour. He clutched his daughters baby grow as he fell asleep dreaming about her.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

A/n – I'd like to give a shout out to Sadiki Starlight and megan scott 16. Your reviews mean a lot to me as this is my first fanfic.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, it's just a filler. I should upload more tonight.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 2 –

"He's been up there for a while hasn't he" Toby said to Mike as they all sat and watched the TV. "I know" Mike replied looking worried. "Maybe he's run away to be with his secret admirer!" Electra joked. Mike suddenly grew a panicked look on his face. "Maybe not the admirer thing, but he could of run away." Lily pointed out. Mike and Gina exchanged glances. Mike rushed up to Liam's room knocking down Tee in the process. Knocking on the door replied no reply. Mike burst through the door only to find Liam passed out on the bed clutching some cloth. Mike tried to get a better look at it but couldn't without waking up Liam. He crept out of the room and closed the door till he heard a click. Mike casually strolled back into the living room only to find himself on the end of 15 staring competitions. "He's asleep on his bed clutching some cloth." Mike answered. "What is it?" Gina Inquired. "Couldn't see without waking him up" Mike replied. "So what if you wake him?" Electra asked evilly. She suddenly found herself at the subject of the competitions. "What I was just saying!" Electra replied to sickly sweet for liking.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!**


	3. Chapter 3

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 3 –

Crying was all I heard. But it was nice crying. Almost like it belonged in my ears. But it did start to get annoying after a while. I opened my arms to find them wrapped around a sleeping figure. It was Tracy. I was confused. Why was Tracy in my arms? I decided to ignore the matter and focus on the source of the crying. I walked out of the bedroom and I walked into another room where I figured the crying was coming from. As I opened the door I was met by a pink emporium. I looked around the room. There was a changing table, white wardrobe, white wooden rocking chair and a hand carved wooden cot. Inside it my eyes laid on small pink faced baby. No scratch that. A beautiful angel. On instinct I picked up the crying baby and tried to rock her to sleep. Almost instantly the baby girl calmed down and all that was heard was her quiet sobs. I breathed a sigh of relief. The crying had finally stopped and my head could finally stop spinning. I stared down at the sleeping baby with her tiny thumb in her mouth. I smile crept upon my face. I couldn't help but notice how much this baby looked like Tracy. Then it hit me. This was my daughter. I looked down at my angel. She was perfect. The way she sucked her thumb made my heart melt. I moved over to the rocking chair and sat down still with my baby girl in my arms. I wished this moment would never end. As I was rocking with my daughter, I felt my eye lids get heavy and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"LIAM! LUNCHTIME!" Liam woke up with a start as he heard his name being called. He laid on his back as he thought about his dream. How perfect she was. His little girl. He looked in his hands at the baby grow. It was so tiny that he could barely believe a new-born baby could fit in it. Suddenly his door burst open and Electra stomped in. "What have you got there?" she said with a cheeky smile on her face. "Nothing" Liam replied casually. Electra could see right through the lie but ignored it. She could always find out later. "Lunch is ready" "Be down there in 5" Liam replied hastily. He wanted Electra out of his room so he could hide the package. He knew Electra would try to find it so needed a good spot. Electra strolled out with a smirk on her face. Liam sighed. This was going to be tricky hiding the pregnancy from the rest of Dumping Ground. He also still needed to call Tracy. He decided that he would hide the phone and pregnancy scan in his sock draw and the baby grow inside one of his t-shirts. The letters slid between his school report cards. Once he was sure everything was sorted he walked to lunch with a stupid grin on his face. He was a father and he couldn't be more pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 4 –

Liam graciously walked into the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face. Everyone stopped and stared at him as he sat down on the table. "What?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. "We want to know who your secret admirer is" Gus inquired. "It wasn't from a secret admirer; it was from an old care home asking if I wanted to visit. I gave them a call saying no, then I fell asleep" Liam answered as if it was the actual truth. Mike looked at him with his eyebrows raised but made nothing of it. "What was the cloth Mike mentioned?" Tee asked a little too eager. "What cloth?" Liam asked innocently. "The cloth I saw you holding to your chest as you were asleep." Mike said. "You mean the bed sheets?" Liam replied a little too cocky." Electra hid a smug smile. She knew Liam was lying. She had seen him hide a cloth as she walked in. She would just have to be patient and search later. Liam just smiled proudly as he put his head down to eat his sandwich. Everyone turned round to do the same. All of a sudden Harry came running in shouting for Liam. Liam turned round quickly and looked at Harry. "What's this?" Harry looked puzzled. Liam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Harry was holding up the pregnancy scan. Liam snatched it off him and raced up to his room. Everyone followed him up to his room. Liam slammed the door on them preventing them from getting any further. Liam quickly found that Harry had made his way into his sock draw; yet how he didn't know. Liam put his hand on his heart to try and slow it down. He was almost caught before he even himself had found out fully about the pregnancy. He opened his door to reveal the whole dumping ground trying to listen to what was going on. He looked at them accusingly and they all looked guilty apart from Electra who had on her evil look on her face. "What are you doing?" "Listening in to your conversation?" Electra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "May you please leave me alone for peace please?" Liam pleaded. He needed to call Tracy soon. Everyone nodded but Electra. As they started to leave Frank pushed Electra because she wasn't moving. Liam sighed. This was getting tougher. Liam shut the door as he reached for the phone…..

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 5 –

"Tracy?" Liam asked. He had been pacing for 10 minutes trying to work out what he should say to Tracy. "Liam?" Tracy asked unsure. "Yeah it's me?" Liam replied with a hint of relief in his voice. He wasn't 100% if to believe the whole pregnancy at first but hearing Tracy's voice killed that doubt. "Liam, how are you?" Tracy asked with all her hormones triggering emotions. "I'm good, how are you and our little one?" Liam asked with bliss. Hearing that made Tracy's hormones go through the roof, Liam was ready to be a father, of that she was sure. Liam started to panic. Tracy hadn't answered and all he could hear was crying. "What's wrong, how's my baby girl?" Liam asked panic stricken. If anything had happened he would be devastated. "Nothing, I just miss you and so does our miracle". Liam breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was wrong with Tracy or their daughter. "Where are you?" Liam questioned. He couldn't wait any longer to see Tracy. It was like all of a sudden all he could think about was Tracy and their baby girl. "I'm at home trying to decorate her nursery." Tracy replied sounding exhausted. Liam felt guilty. A man was supposed to do the decorating and looking after during a woman's pregnancy. He should be there listening to Tracy babble on about colour schemes. "How far do you live from the Dumping Ground?" Liam asked hopeful he could make run for it. "Half an hour walk. But you won't need too. Cams just on her way know to start arranging for you to come live with us. I couldn't wait an extra month especially since the doctor has said she will need to be delivered early. Something about her being too big for my small frame which I of course immediately blamed on her father for being too tall." Tracy said all in one big breath. As if to add to the conversation the doorbell rang and Liam could hear Mike greeting in Cam. "She's here" Liam said excitedly. Tracy blew out a sigh of relief. She was beginning to get worried about her not getting there. "Look, I'm going to hang up then you bring whatever you need to stay the night then you can get the rest tomorrow" Tracy told Liam as if it were a top secret mission. "See you in 10 minutes" Liam said with his voice breaking. He would see Tracy within the hour and finally meet his daughter. Breaking him out of his trance was a long beep showing that Tracy had hung up. Liam quickly got to work. He grabbed the contents of the package including the phone, some spare cash for the baby, clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush and his ipod and stuffed it into one of his many rucksacks. He flung it over his shoulder, turned off the lights and made it of the door. What Liam failed to notice was a flabbergasted Electra hiding in the corridor reciting the whole conversation in her head.

Mike was about to call Liam down but he suddenly appeared in the office with a rucksack slung on his back. Mike showed a puzzled look on his face which was quickly masked. He turned his attention back to Cam who had a small smug smile on her face which was also plastered on Liam's. What was even stranger was when Liam went over and gave Cam a hug and whispered something in her ear which made her give Liam a comedic evil stare. Mike shook his head. This was to strange. Cam spoke up. "Liam will stay the night then we can transport his stuff tomorrow if he wants to stay." Mike shook Cams hand as they walked out of the office door. All of a sudden their passage was blocked but a crowd. Not just any crowd. A crowd of confused faces. Liam just ignored them as he created a passage for Cam as they walked out of the front door. Once the door was shut Mike was met by a sea of questions. He rubbed his forehead. This was to be a long evening.

Meanwhile Liam was sitting in the car with Cam making conversation out of anything. "If you ever call me Grandma in public before everyone knows, I will literally kill you. I enough off that at home!" Cam exclaimed. Liam burst out laughing. This was going to be fun…..


	6. Chapter 6

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 6 –

Tracy shuffled to the door. This whole pregnancy was taking its toll on her back. Her miracle was slowly losing its title. She swung open the door to reveal a annoyed Cam and a nervous looking Liam. Tracy let a breath out that she hadn't realised she was holding. She walked as fast as she could to Liam and engulfed him in a hug. Liam froe for a second then wrapped his arms around Tracy's huge torso. That's when he remembered why he was here. He broke away from the hug and looked down at Tracy's stomach. He placed his hands on her stomach and felt something beneath the skin. He couldn't hide it any more. He let the tears fall freely and Tracy soon followed until they could have cried a river. Cam coughed behind them. They stepped away from each other while their cheeks turned beetroot red. Cam burst out laughing. Liam looked awkward while Tracy had a look of confusion on her face. Tracy just ignored Cam as she pulled Liam into their flat. Liam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, this place was so cool. Tracy immediately pulled Liam into a pale room.

Liam noticed the room must have been ready for decorating as there were drapes over any furniture. Then he saw a pot of pink paint. This was the nursery for their daughter. "Tracy?" Liam asked nervously. "There's a pot of paint and there's some brushes and rollers. Let's get to work" Tracy said cheekily. This was bound to be a long night. "So have you thought of any names?" Tracy asked Liam. Liam suddenly went bright red. He had. He wanted to call their daughter after his late mother. "I was thinking about Lola-May" Liam replied sheepishly. "I love it!" Tracy exclaimed. Liam looked up from what he was doing. "You do?" Liam incredibly excited. "I do" Tracy said. Liam suddenly ran over to Tracy and scooped her up into her arms. Tracy looked nervous but it soon melted away as Liam engulfed her into a kiss. A click could be heard and it broke them apart. Cam was standing there with Tracy's phone taking a picture. She was suddenly met by 2 death glares as she turned away. They were too perfect for each other.

**SHE'S NAMES LOLA-MAY**

**PLEASE REVIEW NOW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. It was mile birthday at the weekend so I forgot to update. I would like to thank Sadiki Starlight for this chapter as she came up with the idea.**

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

**Chapter 7 –**

The night had gone too quickly for him. They had finished decorating the nursery within an hour of starting. If he did say so himself, it looked pretty good. The walls are a pale pink with darker pink clouds all around the walls. In the middle lay a beautiful white carved cot. Edging the wood was pink lace which gave the impression of a soft feature. There was a changing table and wardrobe with the same features. Tracy had drawn pink stars on the ceiling which looked beautiful against the white ceiling. Tracy kept crying every time she looked at the room. Liam tried to be strong but every time he saw the room his heart melted inside. He and Tracy felt like they belonged together. It was almost scary how perfect they were for each other. They were already finishing each other's sentences which cam found hilarious.

He had already decided that he would stay with Cam and Tracy. As he and Cam were driving back to the Dumping ground, Liam noticed some pink paint on his arm. He grabbed a tissue and started scrub fiercely at his arm trying to get it off.

Meanwhile Electra was telling some important news to the Dumping ground. Gina was crying for some reason while harry was playing with Jeff. Carmen and Tee were already thinking of outfits they could dress Tracy and Liam's daughter in. That's right. Electra had told the rest of the Dumping Ground about what she had heard. She still didn't know the whole story yet because he hadn't made many comments on the phone but she had heard enough to know what was going on. Tracy was pregnant and she couldn't be more jealous of the fact that she had Liam. Electra had never told anyone but she had a major crush on Liam and now the hope of getting him was gone because Liam would now want to be with Tracy and his baby. All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door and Toby went to answer it. Electra could hear Liam's voice asking why it was so quiet. Toby didn't answer just led Liam to the Living room. They all turned to face Liam and Cam as they walked in and Carmen and Tee ran up to Liam and gave a big hug exclaiming congratulations. Liam looked shocked and scared. "What's going on?" Liam questioned. We know about you and Tracy" Mike replied still looking shell shocked…..


	8. Chapter 8

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 8 –

Tracy waddled to the phone. She looked at the caller ID. It read Liam. Hastily she pressed the green phone button and answered "Hello" in a cheerful voice. "Tracy they know about Lola-May." Liam said his voice sickly drenched in despair. "How?" Tracy replied in the same tone as Liam. It had only been one day in Liam knowing about their daughter and now he had to deal with this. "Electra" Liam said his voice now rich with venom. Tracy pondered on the fact how she knew but decided to wait. Liam needed calming down and spiteful remarks to Electra would not help. "Get Cam to come pick me up." Tracy said determined. She knew she shouldn't really be going out in the pain she was in. She had started to get stomach cramps that morning but she also knew that Liam needed help and he couldn't explain all of it as he himself did not know all the facts. "But you need to stay at home" Liam said almost desperately. "Liam you need help and I am the only one who can sort this out. Cam can collect me and I can stay for about an hour. Then you're coming home with me for a good 10 months." Tracy said. Tracy could hear a sigh then Liam telling Cam to come pick her up. Tracy smiled a smug smile. She had won. "See you in about half an hour" Liam said with his voice full of love. "Love you" Tracy said then she hung up. She went and changed herself into a loose skirt white top and put on some make up. She needed to presentable for the Dumping Ground. She looked down at her bump rubbing small circles on around it. Then it hit her. It was like she was getting shocked through her spine. Her water had just broken. Tracy fell to her knees in pain. Her pine felt like it was getting ripped apart bone by bone. She reached for the phone and dialled Liam's number. "Hello?" Liam asked nervous. That's when Tracy had her second contraction which caused her scream out in pain. "Tracy are you OK" Liam asked suddenly terrified. Through breaths Tracy managed to pant out the fact that she was in labour. Liam's voice broke as he replied. "Cam will be there in 10 minutes. I will meet you at the hospital" "OK" Was all Tracy could sigh. She hung up and grabbed her labour bag. She had everything she needed for when she went into labour. Her and Liam had created it last night.

Meanwhile Liam was frantically grabbing his jacket as he raced to the office. In it sat Gina reapplying her make up after her crying escapade and Mike sitting on his chair with his head in his hands. They both looked up as Liam burst through the door. "Tracy's gone into labour" Liam panted out. "I need you to take me to the hospital." Almost immediately Mike jumped out of his chair and grabbed his jacket causing Liam to fall over. Mike pulled him up as he and Liam raced out of the house into Mike's car. They made their way to the hospital. Little did they know that they could miss the whole thing. Tracy had dilated to much to be moved to the hospital so Cm was frantically racing to the hospital to collect Liam to take him to Tracy. This ought to be pretty stressful….


	9. Chapter 9

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

Chapter 9 –

Liam was pacing around the hospital floor. Tracy had not arrived and he had forgotten his phone at the dumping ground which meant he could not contact her. That's when Cam came running in panting like a dog. She managed to choke out "Tracy is almost delivered, she can't move to the hospital" Liam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He could miss the delivery of his daughter but also it was finally happening. He was becoming a father. He prodded Mike who had fallen asleep in a chair then pulled him out of the hospital. He told Mike to follow him and Cam to Tracy and Cam's flat. He almost pushed Cam into the car and they drove off. Liam was scared. Scratch that. He was terrified. He had only known for less than 48 hours about Lola-May and now she was being born. He could not miss it. He would never forgive himself he did. They turned the corner and before Cam could even stop the car, Liam grabbed his set of keys which he had gotten last night and raced to the door. He fumbled with the keys till the door was opened. He ran to the flat and burst open the door. Running to screaming he found Tracy's mid wife trying to calm her down. She was awful at it. Liam ran and sat at Tracy's side wrapping his arms around her. She immediately relaxed in her arms. But not for long. Another contraction hit, which was definitely the worst by far. "I hate you Liam 'o' Donavon." Liam laughed inside. Tracy had told him last night about how women always say things during labour but they never mean it. Liam could hear the mid wife telling Tracy to push. It was time he would be a father in less than 5 minutes. He took a deep breath and felt Tracy tense in his arms…

He looked down at the mass of pink in his hands. His baby girl. His life was meant for this. Of that he was sure. He looked across at Tracy who was asleep in their bed. Lola-May started to stir. He looked down at bright piercing blue eyes which made his melt. At the same time Tracy woke up manoeuvring herself to sit behind Liam and wrapping arms around his torso. Liam looked at Tracy's tired eyes and said "We need to introduce to the Dumping Ground" While Lola-May was being born, the whole dumping ground including Sapphire who had been picked up on the way, had arrived at the flat. Liam carried out Lola-May while Tracy shuffled behind in her slippers and dressing gown. The found them all sitting watching TV. "Everyone please meet Lola-May 'o' Donavon" Tracy said tiredly. Liam nearly cried up when he heard the full name. He finally felt complete with Tracy and Lola with him. Liam passed Lola-May to Cam who immediately cried. She was a Grandmother. Lola got carried round to everyone till the last person was Electra. She looked down at Lola with venom in her eyes. Liam suddenly panicked…What would she do.


	10. Chapter 10

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

**FINALLY WERE IN DOUBLE FIGURES FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE EVERY REVIEW MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLY TO THEM YET BUT IM LEARNING. ALSO PLEASE MESSAGE ME TO TELL ME YOUR IDEAS. WELL ON WITH THE STORY …**

Chapter 10 –

Electra looked down at the little baby. Venom filled up inside her. This was the reason Liam would never be hers. The baby may look cute but Electra could never smile at her. She needed to dispose of this nuisance. She looked up at Liam and smiled. He took in a sigh of relief. That's when Electra new he was most vulnerable. She could see the flat door open. She asked if she could hold Lola for a while. Tracy nodded. Liam and Mike went to make everyone sandwiches while Tracy went for a lie down. Gina and Cam kept everyone entertained by watching the TV. Electra took this as her chance. No one was watching her so she ran. As fast as she could. She made it out of the flat and then down out of the building. She made her way across the Gravel and all the way to the high street. She knew where to hide. She had hidden there so many times before with the snakes. She made her way into the bushes with a still sleeping Lola.

Liam went to find Electra. It was time Lola needed to be fed. The midwife had said Tracy could not breast feed for some reason so Liam had to give Lola a bottle. Hi called out to Electra but heard no reply. He went hastily looking round all the rooms and could not find them. He came to the front door. It was open. Electra had taken Lola-May. He fell to the floor in tears. Tee came running in after hearing noise. She expected it to be Lola-May crying. She found Liam curled up in a tight ball crying. On instinct she too fell on her knees and gave Liam a big hug. Liam looked up at her and said "Electra's taken Lola-May" Tee burst out crying. She took Liam to his bedroom and laid him down next to Tracy. He immediately fell asleep. Tee ran into the living room. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She ignored them. She picked up the phone. "Hello I would like to report a kidknapping…


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR NOTE

SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN 3 MONTHS. BEEN ILL AND HAVE HAD STUDYING. I AM REALLY STRUGGLING TO COME UP WITH IDEAS AS IT'S A DIFFICULT ENDING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TURN IT INTO SOME GORY THING OR MAKE IT SEEM UNREALISTIC. PLEASE MESSAGE/REVIEW YOUR IDEAS BECAUSE IM DESPERATE TO CARRY THIS STORY ON.

EmrysGleek


	12. Chapter 12

Description –

Tracy left 6 months ago. No 'one knows why. She said she would return in 18 months. I'm not so sure.

Liam/Tracy

A/n – Tracy is 18 and Liam 16 but staying at the Dumping ground till he's 18. Sapphire has left but Toby hasn't.

Disclaimer – As much I wish I could I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns.

**SORRY GUYS X STUPID COMPUTER BROKE AND EXAMS X FINALLY HAVE THIS FINISHED X SORRY IT'S A BIT RUSHED BUT I NEEDED TO FINISH IT X**

**Chapter 11 – THE FINALE**

Liam POV

My head was spinning. I woke up to see a sleeping Tracy. I had just had the worst nightmare ever. Lola had been stolen and I couldn't find her. I left our room and stumbled across 6 paramedics and the whole dumping ground. I froze in my tracks. I heard an all too familiar cry. I looked across to a particular paramedic who was doing a shocking attempt at trying to calm down MY DAUGHTER. I ran over to take Lola – May in my arms when I got pulled back by 2 police men who I had not seen. I yelped in pain as they shoved my wrists into handcuffs. I looked across at Electra who had an evil look across her face. I shouted out what the hell but my mouth was covered by a large hand. In the background I heard someone saying "we are arresting you on suspicion of rape against Miss Electra Blue. Anything you say could be held against you in court…

I woke up in a cold sweat. The year was 2016. Lola was 4 years old. The nightmare was a regular occurrence. Anything that involved Electra harming me, Tracy or Lola happened almost every night. I looked around. I was sleeping in Franks flat for the night because I was getting married in the morning. That's right. Married. I had proposed on the night of Electra's prison sentencing 2 years ago. We had finally gone public with it 1 year ago. And guess what. I'm going to be a dad again. Yep Tracy is pregnant. We found out 2 weeks ago. I can't wait. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" could be heard through the whole flat. Frank screamed out as Lola assumingly jumped on him. I laughed. That's MY BABY GIRL…..

Thank you everyone who has supported me through this story. Be sure to check out any new stuff I do. OH and 1 last thing….. REVIEW !


End file.
